Diarrheal diseases caused by camplobacter species in humans pose a major threat to the health of the general public, to those in third world countries and of lower socioeconomic classes, and to U.S. military personnel deployed abroad. The elaborate laboratory diagnoses available at present are not well-suited for routine detection. A few recent studies have developed diagnostic tools using the flagellin gene for specific detection of bacteria from stool and water samples by PCR. The current proposal uses antiflagellar antibody coated magnetic beads to capture the bacteria from stool samples. The DNA from these captured bacteria will be used as a template for PCR amplification of the flagellar gene. A detection system using a simple ELISA assay will enable a high- throughput screening. After standardization, the entire procedure should be completed in less than 10 hours. The tremendous potential for such a kit is evident in its use for the diagnosis of campylobacter and could replace the currently used diagnostic tools. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project aids in the easy, rapid and specific diagnosis of campylobacter in stool samples from patients suffering from enteritis and thus has exceptional application. It offers a tremendous commercial application as a diagnostic kit for campylobacter enteritis.